Love to Love
by ellikanellika
Summary: Blaise loved to love. He welcomed these feelings just like his mother. She always had a big heart and a lot of love to offer to people she wanted. She loved him, her son; she loved him very much, and she made sure he knew, he felt it all his life, even when she didn't receive the love she wanted from his father, from her lovers.


_LOVE TO LOVE_

* * *

Blaise loved to love. He loved loving people and he loved loving animals and he loved loving things. He loved life and he loved being alive. Other feelings that appeared in different situations – he allowed them to consume him as much as the feeling of love, because only then did he feel more alive than ever.

He welcomed these feelings just like his mother. She always had a big heart and a lot of love to offer to people she wanted. She loved him, her son; she loved him very much, and she made sure he knew, he felt it all his life, even when she didn't receive the love she wanted from his father, from her lovers.

But she had never given up on love. She left people behind, but her heart kept growing, and Blaise wouldn't want to be like anyone but her. She was his mother, and she was the epitome of love – and he wanted to be like that, too.

Warm, welcoming, loving. He wanted to give and give and give if only the one he'd want to give everything would take it.

He couldn't help but smile brightly when the one he wanted to give everything caught his eye, realised Blaise was staring and blushed to the point when it was impossible where his red hair started and ended. Blaise felt tingling in his stomach when those blue eyes tried to look anywhere but him, but failed to hide the fact they kept glancing his way. It was adorable to the point he chuckled at the boy's clumsiness as he stumbled over his own feet without even walking, only to barely catch himself and frantically apologizing to random strangers who happened to be witnessing his clumsiness.

Ron wanted to dig a hole and drown himself in it. Who else is capable of humiliating himself in public to the point where random strangers start looking at him with pity? Who falls over himself because another person looked at them? What is wrong with him? And if that other person happens to be the most attractive male among males and females in the whole university – that makes the situation even worse.

'Hey there, Ron!' a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Ron's neck from behind and he knew exactly who it was, which only made his cheeks redder than they already were. He tried to pat his heart to calm down, hoping in vein Blaise wouldn't feel it.

Clearing his throat, Ron finally acknowledged his friend. 'Hey…' he didn't dare moving his head in fear he might touch Blaise's arm or face, and embarrass himself even further with fainting or something. Blaise chuckled into his ear, which sent shivers down Ron's spine, and he couldn't stop them, his whole body trembling a little. 'I missed you, Ron! How were your holidays?' Blaise kept talking, unbothered with their proximity or the amused looks they were receiving by random by standers. Ron wanted to groan in frustration and run, but also turn around and feel that hot breath that was currently tickling his neck on his lips, feeling those plump lips and cheeky tongue and teeth – and damn he really needed to take a step away.

So he did. Slowly. Enjoying the slide of arms down his arm as he moved away. He plastered an awkward smile on his face, trying to hide the happiness and excitement of seeing this boy in front of him after only a few days at home, and forced himself to play as casual as possible. 'Holidays were good. Lots of food, Family visits and such. What about you?'

Blaise's eyes were shining, and Ron couldn't quite understand whether it was his wishful thinking or Blaise's amusement that caused this glistening appearance of his. Blaise slid a casual arm around Ron's shoulder once again and started walking with him towards a teashop around the corner, making the poor red-head gulp in nervousness at feeling his heat surrounding him once again. 'It was great at home. I missed my mother, so seeing her and spending time with her was lovely. We went to the theatre a couple of times and had dinner in that place I told you about last time. We should go there once.'

Ron tried not to take it too seriously, but Blaise's dinner invitations always made his heart skip a bit. 'That's good.'

Blaise let go of him as they walked into the teashop and Ron who was used to just get his tea for takeaway was a little surprised when Blaise led him to one of the wall tables with high chairs and pulled one of the chairs out for Ron to sit. Before Ron even had the chance to react, Blaise was grinning at him with that bright smile, asking him what tea he wanted. Stumbling over his words, Ron managed to ask for his usual, before Blaise left him with a wink to order their tea. Ron sat on his tall chair slowly, his brain unable to catch up to what was happening.

'This is not a date.' He was telling himself, his hands trembling a little. Blaise was his friend. His terribly attractive friend who happens to have a fantastic personality that made Ron jump mountains. He wasn't even aware a boy could make him feel that way until he befriended Blaise, and while that in itself wasn't a problem at all, it was the fact that Ron happened to be the complete opposite of the cool, sophisticated, well spoken, superb manners, model attractive Blaise. He simply couldn't even understand why the other boy was even speaking to him. Harry keeps saying he's blind for not seeing it, and Hermione just shakes her head these days, but Ron just couldn't help himself but be confused.

Why did Blaise Zabini treat him like… like he-

'Here you go.' A heavy cup was placed in front of him, making him jump and Ron needed to start breathing again if he wanted to survive this afternoon. 'Thanks.' He muttered and took a sip, only to flinch and burning his tongue with the tea still being boiling hot.

'Careful there. I should have warned you it super hot.' Blaise patted his shoulder and once again gave Ron a mini heart attack when his hand just stayed there. Ron almost started hyperventilating having no chance to hide himself behind the tea, forced to wait until it cools down or move away, considering they were sitting on stools just next to each other. He took a shaky breath, deciding to clear this – whatever it is – up.

He needed his heart back and with Blaise doing – whatever it was that he was doing – that was not going to happen. He straightened up and turned towards Blaise, his name leaving his mouth when the other boy's face appeared right in front of him. Ron jumped and almost lost his balance, but Blaise's arm made sure he stayed on his spot unharmed. Ron's eyes were wide and surprised, and Blaise felt warm all over, felt adoration and a little heartache at the insecurity and fear in Ron's expression. He gazed into his eyes, open and telling, hoping the other boy would understand. Ron was blushing again and Blaise could see his chest rising and falling quickly, could feel his frantic heartbeat under his palm.

This boy was so adorable. So so adorable. His dishevelled red hair matched in colour with his face, his freckles almost disappearing; his muscly torso trembling just like his hands with insecurity and confusion and hopefully emotions Blaise was feeling too. This strong but gentle boy was right there, waiting, letting him see everything.

Blaise's heart clenched and he loved this feeling. 'Ron.' He let his eyes glide over the blushing boy's face, taking him all in. He placed his free hand over Ron's hands on the table, covering them with his warmth. He pulled him a little closer with his arm around him and heard the hitch from Ron's slightly open mouth, his moist lips glistening, breath coming out short. He couldn't wait any longer. 'May I kiss you, Ron?' he asked, gazing into his widening eyes, leaning closer. He didn't kiss him until after Ron gulped and finally nodded, capturing his soft mouth, swallowing another hitch and a soft moan. Ron was warm and soft against him, opening his mouth a little wider, allowing him to slip his tongue in, and deepening the kiss until they were pressing at each other as much as the position on the stools allowed them. Blaise's heart soared in the explosion of warmth and butterflies and love, and he never felt like that before, because he had always wanted to give and give and now he wanted to take, too. He pulled away with a smack, their lips barely touching, hot breath tickling their skin. 'I really really like you, Ron.' He finally admitted and felt Ron tremble against him. Their lips met for a moment again, and the Ron was pulling away, his face expressing awe and surprise. 'You do? Why?' he whispered, licking his lips. Both of Blaise's hands found his and he held them, his thumb caressing his warm skin. He took his time answering by staring at their hands, but then he finally looked up again, feeling so much again as the other boy waited.

'I don't know. You fascinate me.' He told him. 'You're fun and you're smart, and you're carrying all your feelings on your sleeves. And you're so beautiful.' He admitted, his mouth pulled into a soft smile when Ron blushed harder, spluttering in embarrassment. 'I, I'm not- I mean, that is-'

'Ron.' Blaise interrupted him, leaning in so he could brush his nose against his, watching as Ron close his eyes. 'How do you feel about me?'

Blaise didn't close his eyes. He wanted to see all the reactions, all the emotions playing on Ron's face. Ron gulped, pressing his eyes together as if in frustration, but then his shoulders sagged and he leaned in, his hands tightly holding Blaise's. 'I… I too- I like you. A lot. But I don't know how I shou-mph-'

His lips were too inviting, Blaise decided, so he plunged in, tasting that softness again, the moist pressure of Ron's mouth on his, and he silenced the other boy by taking and taking and taking. He kissed him and nibbled at his lip, and he wanted to eat his mouth, and he wanted him so much he suddenly felt fear. And then Ron's hand came up, gently touching his cheek, placing his trembling palm there and pulling him closer – and Blaise was lost. He licked Ron's lips and kissed him deeply, his arms pulling him as close as possible without falling off the chair, and he couldn't breath and couldn't thing and once again he understood why his mother loved loving so much. It was heaven and he was falling and when he slowly pulled away to breathe, their lips gently pecking at each other, breath warming their cheeks, arms tangled around each other – he felt like he was on cloud nine and he wanted to squeeze Ron and be squeezed back, he wanted no space between them, wanted this heat and he wanted him. Their scarfs and coats were in the way – they had forgotten to take them off when they sat down, and only now did Blaise remember where they were. He could feel the heat in his cheeks as he pulled away, Ron smiling at him in embarrassment. They giggled, leaning at each other, glancing around the teashop, blushing harder when smiles of amusement and adoration were thrown their way. Their forgotten tea wasn't hot anymore and they sipped at it, eyes catching each other staring, hands holding hands. 'You are the loveliest person I have ever met.' Blaise kept whispering and pecking his cheeks, and Ron was smiling and looking at him like he's never seen anything more fascinating. 'I felt like I shouldn't hope for anything.' Ron admitted looking down. Blaise waited for him to elaborate. 'You're so open with you feelings and you're always the centre of attention, and I felt like I can't compete with that. I never thought…' he glanced his way, blushing furiously. 'I never thought you'd look my way.' He gazed at Blaise then, open and honest, and Blaise felt like he could die. 'I don't know how to express what I- I mean, what you mean to me.' He pressed his fist to his chest, and Blaise's heart skipped. 'To me, you're the loveliest. And I would like it if you would be with me. Like-' He glanced away for a moment, gulped, and looked back at him. 'Be my boyfriend. Please.' He whispered, and Blaise grinned at him like he gave him the sun and the moon and he pulled him into another embarrassing kiss that probably caused a few eye rolls around them.

'Yes.' Blaise finally breathed when they pulled away and Ron hugged him and buried his face into his scarf and they giggled against each other until they finally stopped being embarrassed and decided to leave the tea shop. Blaise's hand tentatively found Ron's and so they took a walk around the city hand in hand, loving the moment, loving the feeling.

* * *

The End (maybe)


End file.
